Kingdom
by LivForever
Summary: When Elsa takes a turn for the worst, it's up to Anna to save her. With only a lullaby to guide her, she'll face the biggest challenge she's ever met.


"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna took off running toward her sister as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't stop to think about the ice surrounding the spot where her sister lay. She could feel her throat burning with icy air as she dropped to her knees next to her sister's shivering body. "Elsa?" She placed her hand gently on Elsa's shoulder and could feel that her sister's body was freezing. It was normal for Elsa to be colder, but she had never felt her like this. Anna didn't know what to do. The tears welled in her eyes as she watched her sister's body shake against the ground. The ice underneath her seemed to be growing.

Anna hadn't heard Kristoff following behind her, but she felt his hand on her shoulder and let out a quiet sob. "She's freezing. We need to get her back to the castle."

Kristoff scooped Elsa into his arms where her head lulled into his chest. Anna followed right beside them as they made their way back to the castle. The weather seemed to be tied to Elsa's magic because it had been a sunny day until she fell. Now the snow was falling quickly and a thick blanket had already formed around the gates.

Gerda was just inside the castle when she saw the girls and Kristoff enter. Her face immediately contorting to worry. "What happened?"

Anna shook her head. "I don't know. I saw her walking back toward the castle and the next thing I knew there was ice forming around her and she just fell." The tears were still coating her throat as she spoke. She had been close to losing Elsa before but the thought was always terrible.

"I'll call the doctor," Gerda said.

Kristoff led the way to Elsa's bedroom where he lay her gently in her bed. He gave Anna a quick kiss before leaving the room, letting her know he would be in the next room if she needed him.

Anna sighed as she looked at Elsa's pale body on the bed. She had been fine this morning before she left for the ice castle. Had something happened while she was away? But Anna saw her smiling when she was just outside the gate… Anna made her way to the wardrobe where she found the warmest pair of pajamas she could. A long deep purple nightgown lined with fleece. Elsa's dress was wet from the ice and she wanted to change her out of it and get her warmed up. She worked quickly and when she was finished she layered all of the blankets she could find on top of her. Then Anna crawled in the bed next to her and pulled her sister close. "Oh Elsa," she whispered, "What happened?"

Anna stayed in that position for what felt like forever until the doctor arrived. "Good evening, Princess Anna," he bowed.

"Good evening, Dr. Deter."

Dr. Deter made his way to the bed where Elsa still lay unconscious. If they hadn't known better, they would only think she was sleeping. He began messing around in his bag and pulled out a thermometer. Anna watched him closely, never missing a beat. She saw when his brow furled while reading her sister's temperature.

"What is it?"

"It's low," he said, "but that doesn't mean anything. She is the ice queen after all." Dr. Deter put the thermometer away and began feeling around Elsa's neck to check if her lymph nodes were swollen. His hands had just made contact when bright flashes of light blue magic jolted him away. He looked to Anna in question but she was just as shocked.

"That's never happened before," she said. Anna mimicked Dr. Deter's motions and slowly reached her hands to Elsa's body. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, seemingly bracing herself for impact. Only nothing happened. She opened one eye to see that she really was touching Elsa's skin and then she opened the other.

"I'm sorry," Anna said to the doctor, "I really don't know why that happened."

Dr. Deter frowned. "Anna, I'm afraid that when it was discovered your sister had magical powers, I learned everything I could about magical ailments. We knew she was to be the future queen and your parents wanted to take every precaution necessary. I learned from the trolls and they taught me a great deal."

Anna's eyes grew wide as she spoke, "Magic is making her sick?"

"No, no, not quite," he offered. "Anna, there's a magical illness referred to as E.N.O. We call it by these letters because it is short for 'enough.' Quite literally, it happens when a person with magical abilities has exerted more force than they were ready for. When their body has enough, it needs a rest."

"So, you're saying she just needs to sleep for a few days?" Anna was hopeful. If Dr. Deter knew about what was ailing her, it meant that he could fix it.

"I'm afraid it isn't so simple," he replied, and he watched as Anna's smile faltered. "E.N.O has but one cure."

"What is it? Whatever it is, I'll find it. I'll pay whatever the price."

Dr. Deter sighed. "I don't know. Only one other person has ever had E.N.O. and all they left as the cure was a lullaby."

"A lullaby?"

"She worked hard to save their lives, using her strength and all her might, but one day future she would collapse, and what haunts her is the past. But the future will save her from nine months to then, love is a savior, it was now and it is then."

"What does any of that mean?" Anna asked. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes again. She needed Elsa to wake up. She needed someone to tell her that her sister was going to be okay.

"We never figured it out," Dr. Deter answered sadly. "It's hard to learn the cure when Elsa is only the second person to be diagnosed. I'll talk to the trolls immediately and work with them on what we can do. In the meantime, try to keep her warm and keep her temperature from following any lower. If any new symptoms appear, send for me right away." With that, Dr. Deter picked up his medical bag and promised to return in five days with news from the trolls.

When Anna was alone with Elsa she let her tears fall freely. She climbed back into the bed and snuggled close to Elsa, sobbing into warmth of her sister's pajamas. "Elsa, please," she pleaded, "please wake up."

What had started as the best day ever had turned into the worst and Anna didn't know what she was going to do. "Elsa," she whispered, reaching to wipe away her tears, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
